Into the Depths
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: There's something lurking beneath the waves. Shoot mermaid AU for shoot week day 3


The water looks deceptively calm, but I know what lies beneath it, lurking within it's endless depths. Harold's words turn around in my head, and a small smirk pulls at the corners of my lips.

"It's a bad idea miss Groves, those waters are not safe. Many sailors have gone, I have yet to see one return."

I would like to think there's a first time for everything, but truthfully I don't think I'll be that one. With the downfall of the demon Samaritan, the only way to still be in service of the God living beneath our island is to free her waters of whatever creature causes those sailors to never return. Reese and Carter had offered to go, but I had told them it was a lone mission and she said I was the right person for the task. I had lied of course, since the downfall of Samaritan she hasn't said much to me at all but they don't need to know that.

They also don't need to know how quiet is it without her voice in my head, guiding me from the killer for hire I had once been to something far greater, serving a higher purpose. I guess part of me always thought I would die during that final battle, that it would all end there and, after everything I've done it would have been a privilege. It didn't end like that though, and now I am here, looking out at the murky waters from the deck of the machine, wondering if I'll ever hear her voice in my head again, a small part of me hoping the added danger will force her to return to me.

Night had fallen not too long ago, everything lit by the glow of the moon and it's cold out here, so cold I can barely feel my arms but it doesn't really bother me. I grew up on the outer edge of the island, where cold is a daily occurrence so I've built up a natural immunity towards it. I listen as the machine cuts gracefully through the calm waters at a slow but steady pace, her sails idly flapping. Waves crash against her side, reminding me of the sounds of the shore back on the island.

So far there has been no sign of the creature and I'm starting to doubt the dubious reports that have come in whenever a storm hits the island and people claim to have seen things in the water. Maybe it's not even a creature, perhaps there's some kind of natural element at play that causes ships to sink and sailors to drown? Then again, there is a God living beneath the island, so I guess anything is possible.

I sigh as my thoughts circle back to her again. Perhaps I've disappointed her, or she simply has no use for me anymore, like the debris we cast back into the waters when we have no need for it on the island?

I hear something, and my heart speeds up as I strain to listen, hoping it's her. I turn, so my non-deaf ear faces the source of the sound. It's not her voice, because I only ever hear that in my head, and it's definitely on my left and getting louder. There's something beneath the sounds of the waves that I just can't quite hear. Then, without warning something hits the side of the boat and it lurches, almost knocking me off my feet. I grab the railing just in time, steadying myself as the ship rocks. She's only a small vessel designed for a few crew members, though currently I am the only one who occupies her. It suits my purpose, but unfortunately it's more likely to tip over than a larger, more sturdy ship, something that quickly becomes likely as she lurches again. I struggle to hold on, listening as anything not tied down slides in the opposite direction, a few things going overboard. Anything important is below deck, so I'm not that bothered by it.

Then the ship swings in the opposite direction and I'm pushed into the railing. I struggle to keep holding on, hearing the objects slide towards this end of the ship and I hope none of them hit me and knock me over. I'm so close to the water and the ship balances precariously on the edge of tipping over. I catch sight of a shape moving beneath the surface of the water, and then she swings again the opposite way as it rocks. I'm prepared for it this time, and I adjust my grip to hold on and dig my boots in, so I don't slide down the deck. I wait, hearing my heart beat in my ears for the moment when it starts to swing back again so I can pull my dagger before I'm pushed into the railing.

I come so close to falling in I could reach out and touch the water, and I watch carefully as the shape darts past me, just under the surface. It's fast, whatever it is and I grip my dagger tightly as I hold onto the railing, feeling myself once again be pushed against it.

Something reaches out and latches on to the side of the ship, and it takes me a moment to realise it's the dark shape from the water. I watch in a stunned silence as the dark figure pulls itself up over the railing and onto the ship deck. It lurches again, and I can't do anything except hold on as she tips in the opposite direction, the figure sliding with it. This time I can tell nothing is trying to push it over (probably because the creature is now on board) because the force isn't as strong. As gravity demands she rocks back again, but without the added weight it's the equivalent of a dangerous but non threatening storm and I'm used to those.

I take a moment to steady myself and get in rhythm with the rocking before I switch my dagger for my sword and lunge towards the shape, going straight for the throat.

I'm stunned when I come face to face (and oh, isn't it a beautiful face?) with deep brown eyes, human eyes and long brown locks, dripping wet. Strong muscular arms, bare chest, abs all beautifully tanned for someone that just came out of the water, all leading down into a beautiful, fish like tail. There's a slight pearlescent glow and it's the colour of the beach on a sunny day.

"Are you going to stare at me all night human?" The mermaid raises an eyebrow, her expression bland and unamused, though she makes no move to cover herself. I wonder if I should get her something, but merfolk are notorious for being deceitful and I decide keeping my sword on her is far more important.

"I guess that depends on why you're here?" I reply, watching the way her tail flaps impatiently on the deck. She definitely does not look pleased to be here, and I don't really blame her. "You did just try to capsize the vessel."

"That was only so I could get on board. I have a message for you and your island God." She rolls her eyes and it takes me a moment to realise exactly what she's said.

"Island God, does that mean…?" I trail off and receive another exasperated look in response. She looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here right now.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it does. Can I count on you to deliver it?" I nod, not trusting myself to speak. This could finally be the thing that brings her back to me.

"Tell her a creature is on it's way, a Kraken sent by the demon she trapped in hell. The merfolk are displeased, not surprising since it's eaten some of us, though in my opinion it did us a favour since they were the annoying ones. Oh, and you didn't get this message from me, I'm not actually supposed to be here helping a human."

"Then why are you?" I reply. She looks slightly surprised, like she wasn't expecting me to question her. After a moment of debating, she answers.

"I was bored." She gives a half shrug, but there's something in her tone that makes me think there's far more to the story than that. I let it go though, lowering my sword, still keeping it in hand just in case.

"I'm Root, the only one on board so I guess that makes me captain."

"Sameen Shaw, everyone calls me Shaw, I'm an alpha." I have no idea what it means, but I guess she must be in charge. That sends my thoughts in an entirely different direction and I can see her shift subtly in response. I wonder if the rumours about merfolk being able to sense arousal are true? I let my gaze slowly travel over her, noticing smaller details like the thin webbing between her fingers and sharp, almost claw like nails that look like they could do some serious damage. She has lots of scars and marks, which remind me of my own. I never fit in were I come from, and I wonder if it's true for her as well? Are all mermaids like her?

She appears to study me subtly in return, though I can't tell from her gaze if she likes what she sees or not. Either way I find that I like the attention and I smirk, licking my bottom lip.

"Is there something else I can do for you?" I ask, meeting her eyes.

"Yes" she replies, her tone seductive and alluring. I'm drawn closer to her, a warm feeling of arousal pulling me in and I let it, fully aware of exactly what she's doing to me.

"You can meet me back here on the next moon with the sharpest double edged blade you can get your hands on. They are hard to come by down here." Her expression drops, but there's a slight quirk of amusement at the corners of her lips and I smile at her.

"Got it. Is there anything else?" I reply, and she shakes her head. I'm torn between offering to help her back into the water and waiting to see how she gets back in. My curiosity wins out, and I watch with interest as she casts one last glance in my direction before she (rather elegantly for a fish out of water) rolls herself to the railing and lifts herself up and over far gracefully than I can on a good day. I watch her go, listening to the splash as she hits the water. I want to go to the railing and watch her, but I know she's probably already gone by now.

She'll be back though, and I can't wait to see her again.


End file.
